THE NOTE ON THE REFRIGERATOR DOOR
by Hemel Lassie
Summary: Alan discovers an envelope, adhered by a magnet, to the refrigerator door. Just what does this mean. Don also appears.This is a followup to the prior story, About A Note On The Refrigerator Door.


**The Note On the Refrigerator Door**

A follow up to _About the Note on the Refrigerator…_I don't think this one packs the same punch of the first story, but I hope one or two of you will enjoy the reading of it. Ta ra for now!

Alan Eppes wandered into the kitchen of what was technically his younger son's Craftsman home. He was trying to decide what to have for breakfast. He got the coffeemaker going and turned to look in the refrigerator to try and decide what he wanted. As his hand reached for the door handle, he froze mid-motion. There was a colorful envelope with the word "DAD" in large, plain typeface across it. The paper of the envelope was almost the color of a robin's egg. Curiosity aroused, he contemplated this development briefly before he slid the magnet that was holding the envelope to the side and took the envelope in his hand. He flipped it over, slid his finger under a loose edge of the flap and eased the envelope to reveal a card with a little blue bird with a red breast on the cover. The bird was pulling a worm out of the ground. At the bottom, in a type face that could only be describe as cute, the words _Just to give you the early word…._

His lips quirked towards a smile, even as he tried to picture either of his adult boys using such a whimsical card to communicate a message to him. Something decidedly odd was going on here. Realizing he would never know what it said, he opened the card up.

Inside, in Charlie's handwriting, with a decided effort to keep it neat and legible, Alan read the words.

**_A while back, I made you a promise. I told you that whenever I did have a girlfriend, I would let you know by leaving you a note on the refrigerator door. So, here it is. This is to let you know officially. Amita IS my girlfriend. Or, as she puts it, "This may seem a trifle redundant, as you have been privy to…" well, I will try to phrase this delicately, 'certain activities' on more than one occasion that you might have considered strong evidence of said status. Still, she is quite okay with me advising you we are officially an item._**

_**Oh, she wants to add a comment of her own….**_

The note continued in Amita's less familiar handwriting.

_Alan, we don't want to rush things, so could you please restrain yourself from starting to make wedding plans or anything of that nature just yet? One more thing, here_ the writing got bolder as if she were pressing down and writing harder for emphasis. _**I will have a major bone to pick with you, should I find out you are attempting to set Charlie up with any blind dates with another member of the female persuasion!! **Hugz, Amita_

The note continued in Charlie's hand. _Well, that's really all I wanted to say. I like to keep promises made. I imagine you are pleased as punch right about now. Have a great day!_

_Love you, Pop _

_Charlie_

_PS – Check on the bottom shelf. There are fresh bagels from Krumholtz Bakery and their whipped cream cheese, too. I picked them up when they opened this morning. See you after work. C & A_

Alan chuckled aloud. He jumped when his other son's voice sounded from near by. "What is so funny and what have you got there, Dad? Don't take this wrong, but please don't tell me it's a love note from Millie. Not that I object to you seeing her! It's just it seems a little soon for that."

Shaking his head in bemusement at the implication, Papa Eppes replied. "See for yourself. It's a note from your younger brother."

Accepting it with a surprised expression, Don queried. "What's up? Why wouldn't he just tell you whatever he had to say himself? You two aren't fighting about something again, are you?"

"Don't jump to negative conclusions. Read the note."

Don accepted the item in question, read it and laughed out loud. He closed it to get a look at the cover and opened again to re-read the note a second time. "Aw, that's so cute. Look, you have it in writing. Did he really promise to leave you a note?"

"He did. I had almost forgotten that promise. It was back on the case where you both kept trying to keep me away from downtown, remember? I never did find out exactly what that was all about."

"And you still won't. Sorry, Pop, it's classified – National Security."

"Uh – huh. The Solis Brother Eppes - Eyes Only trust is probably closer to the truth."

"You are way wrong about that. We really can't divulge any details of the incident. Honest Injun!" He held one hand up like he was being sworn in, in court. Wow, that was what three years ago now?"

Alan shook his head. "Whatever you say on the security thing, Donnie. Even if it was the private promise not to share facts so common to the Brothers Eppes, I would respect it. So, what do you think?"

"Frankly, I am amazed Charlie remembered his promise and took the time, plus made this effort to tell you. It is cute, though. " With the slightest hesitation, he went on. "You do approve, right?"

"Approve? I've been hoping and frankly pushing for this since before he started working with you, Donnie. This is huge. I think it is great. She's good for him."

"Hey, no argument from me on that. So, fresh bagels from Krummy's, huh? Care to share?"

"I'm sure Charlie laid in a good supply. You are more than welcome to join me, you know that! What gives me the pleasure of your company this fine morning?"

"Oh, I spent the night. Too tired to drive all the way back to my place. Yeah, this is really great news. I am glad he followed through on what he promised you. Let's face it. You and Mom raised us to be honest men and true! Did a damn fine job of it, if you ask me?"

"So," Alan said, hopefully, "any progress on your part in this particular area?"

"Hey, enjoy the moment, Dad!"

"Want your bagel toasted or plain?"

"I'll take it not toasted, but let's not forget that cream cheese."

The rhythm of life resumed, but Alan Eppes, family patriarch, had a smile that resembled the expression on Mona Lisa's face as he went about his morning routine. Well, one down, one to go. Maybe there was a chance he could look forward to grandchildren, realistically now!


End file.
